The Party
by King Nate
Summary: When Roy is ready to confess his feelings for Riza at a party for the military, he sees her with another man, what happens after this? Rewritten and moved from other account.


The Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or the songs in this

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: **This is/was found on my main account, I'm moving it to this account for any of my FMA readers to know that I have an account that will become main. My other fandom readers will know later on. I'm moving to this account because of issues concerning my grandfather. Oh, now please enjoy the story, for those of you who have not read this!

A/N: This has been rewritten on November 1, 2008. I hope you enjoy this, since it was my second story on this site. My first official story has since been removed.

-NOVEMBER 1, 2008-

Roy stood in the bathroom, taking care of his formal tuxedo that he had. This was it, the day he would tell Riza exactly how he felt of her. If he waited any longer, he might die. Just as he thought he might die on the night he fought against the homunculus, Pride. Even before then, he had been afraid to tell Riza how deeply he loved her. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply, trying his best to keep his confidence up. _"It's now or never, Mustang,"_ he thought while staring at the mirror. _"Let's go out there and tell her exactly how I feel."_

Roy walked toward the bathroom door and opened it, thinking of nothing but Riza. She had always been there for him, always standing by his side ever since they were young. In his mind he worried if he was not already trapped in the "friend zone" as people often stated. He didn't care, he needed to push that thought out of his mind. _"This party, it's only honoring the people that saved the country from the homunculi a month ago. I was one of those…" _Thankfully the homunculi were gone for good. Ed actually had been about to bring his brother back, but Rose convinced him to stay with this world, so he was still with them.

As he stepped toward the dance floor, he couldn't help but close his eyes slightly. The lights were causing his vision to die down. _"Now, where is Riza?"_ They had agreed to meet at the dance. The prior night, he had asked her to meet him there for the reason that he wanted to tell her something of great importance. As he neared the dance floor, horror struck him. Riza was dancing with another man. He narrowed his eyes and saw that the man had a cigarette in his mouth and didn't seem completely interested in the dance.

"Do you think this is really going to work?" Havoc whispered as Riza placed her head on his shoulder and eyed the dance floor. She was looking for Roy. "Seriously…" Riza rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"Here's hoping it does," she responded. "If not, then I'll try something else." Havoc nodded and glanced over at a lovely red haired woman. Riza saw his gaze and laughed softly. "After this, you can go talk to her. I bet she'd be interested in you."

"I don't know…" Neither Havoc nor Riza could see Roy, he was being shielded by the other people and the lights were cutting their vision. Roy clenched his fists slowly and turned away.

_"I didn't know she was attracted to Havoc,"_ Roy thought while taking a step away from the dance floor. He couldn't even fathom when Riza or Havoc would ever have become friends, so naturally it made no sense to him. _"I need to think…"_

-NEW SCENE-

The next morning, Ed, Havoc, Falman, Breda, and Fuery all sat in the office waiting for Roy and Riza to show up. Surprisingly, the ever punctual Riza Hawkeye was ten minutes late. Not only that, but Roy was late as well, causing great suspicion. When both of them were late, the group took the opportunity to go ahead and laze around. This opportunity had been cut short when Riza walked into the office. Ed raised his eyebrow and looked over. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, how come you're late?" He asked while leaning back and placing his hands behind his head.

"That really isn't your business, but if you must know, I had some trouble," Riza said as she crossed her arms and sighed. She had been trying to contact Roy since she never saw him at the dance. Whenever she called his house phone he never answered. She was baffled and felt as if he had fallen off the face of the earth or was ignoring her for some reason she didn't even know about. She soon realized that everyone was staring at her and not doing any of their work. "What are you looking at? Get to work."

"Sorry Lieutenant!" The group said as they immediately went to work on their papers. Riza sighed and slowly walked back to her desk, sitting down in the comfortable chair. She looked over and saw that Roy was missing from his desk, her heart sank at that. She wanted to know why it seemed like he was avoiding her. She loved him and wanted him to know that. She thought he never got the hint, so she had started thinking of other ways to get him to notice her. She tapped her fingers on the desk and glanced at the clock above the door.

"Where is General Mustang?" Ed looked up and snorted, thinking Roy was blowing off his job for some less than appealing things.

"Who knows," Ed replied as he tossed a crumpled up piece of paper into a trashcan. "The colonel is probably out flirting around with every airhead he can find." Riza frowned and shot a glare at Ed, causing him to sulk back into his chair. Was Roy flirting with other girls? No, it just didn't seem like him. Her heart sank and she stared at her paper with confusion. Havoc lifted his head up and looked to her, feeling her pain. He sighed and glanced over at Ed, remaining calm and patient.

"You really should stop talking about the _General_ like that, Elric," Havoc said in a slightly stern tone of voice. He looked over at Riza and his tone softened. "Especially around her…" Ed's face softened up and guilt started to flood him. He shrugged and stared over at the wall.

"Whatever…" He narrowed his eyes and frowned, he actually was starting to wonder why Roy hadn't shown up yet. "So, where is he anyway?" Havoc shrugged and placed his pen to his paper, continuing to write.

"I was wondering about that myself. Actually, I think the last I saw him was at the party last night." Riza looked up and Havoc rubbed the side of his head. "Then again, maybe that was someone else. I don't really know, but I hope he's doing well." He crossed his arms and looked over at Ed, smirking at the youth. "So, did you have fun at Winry last night? I seem to remember seeing you two leaving the party early last night, I think you guys headed into some other room." Ed blushed deeply and shifted his gaze away from Havoc.

"That's none of your concern…" Havoc's smirk grew and Riza slowly shook her head, chuckling at the sight. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 9:30, Roy was now thirty minutes late. Her worry was starting to become worse, she had to know where he was. Ed shifted in his seat and turned on the radio, he was bored with the silence in the room. He turned the radio to a faint volume, so that it wouldn't disturb anyone else. After a couple of minutes, he thought he heard Roy say his name over the radio. "What the hell!" Everyone quickly looked over at Ed and he laughed sheepishly, embarrassed by the outburst. "Sorry, but you guys need to hear this."

"Okay, turn it up," Riza said while leaning back in her chair. She hoped it might take her mind off of Roy, but it would do exactly the opposite. Ed turned up the radio and she heard Roy's voice flowing to her ears. "Why is he on the radio?"

"So, General Roy Mustang," the DJ said in an enthusiastic tone of voice. "Tell me what brings you here today."

"Lost love," Roy responded. Riza and Havoc raised their eyebrows and listened as he continued. "I never even got to tell her that I loved her, and when I did…I realized she was already taken by another. So, I want to sing the song that comes to mind." Riza and Havoc shot each other a confused look, they were wondering if Roy was talking about Riza or some other girl. "This song is called The Tennessee Waltz." With that, she knew he had to be talking about her, it was the only thing that she could think of.

"I was dancing with my baby to the Tennessee Waltz, when an old friend I happened to meet." Havoc rubbed his neck nervously and Riza cocked an eyebrow, surely Roy didn't think Havoc whisked her away. "I introduced him to my baby and while they were dancing, my friend stole my sweetheart from me."

_"He thinks that Havoc and I…Oh no."_ Havoc was thinking a similar thought, they didn't think something like that was going to happen.

"Heh, poor desperate Colonel," Ed remarked while giving a low chuckle. Both Havoc and Riza glared at him, causing him to shift nervously in his seat.

"Shut up, Ed."

"Do you think he saw us last night?" Havoc asked while looking over at Riza. "Do you suppose he got the wrong idea?" The room quieted once more as they continued to listen to the song.

"I remember the night and the Tennessee Waltz, I know now just what I have lost. Yes, I've lost my little baby, the night they were playing that beautiful Tennessee Waltz."

"Er, what happened last night?" Ed asked while glancing over to Havoc and Riza with confusion. Havoc could see Riza was caught up in the song, so he decided to explain. He cleared his throat and began talking.

"Riza and I were dancing together last night, we were-"

"Whoa, I'm surprised to that anyone would dance with you!" Havoc narrowed his eyes and moved his hand toward his gun holster, causing Ed to shut up.

"We were trying to make Roy jealous, it was Riza's idea." Ed's mouth formed an O shape and he looked to the song as it ended.

"That was a beautiful song," the DJ stated.

"Thank you, I sang it because last night I saw my best friend dancing with the woman I adored," Roy replied. Havoc slapped his forehead and Riza let out a small moan. They listened until Ed turned off the radio.

"Sorry about that," Ed said while slowly shaking his head. "I would think it'd be a good idea to tell him what really happened, don't you?"

"Yeah, I'm going to do that," Riza said as she gave sighed in exasperation. "I have to tell him. I-" She was cut off by the door opening, Roy entered the room and appeared extremely sad. "You're late, General." He shrugged and moved to his desk, not really sure if he should say anything. He sat down and Havoc slowly stood up from his chair.

"Roy, listen, there's something I should tell you," Havoc said quietly. He chose to tell Roy so that Riza didn't have to worry about it. Roy held up his hand and sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Havoc," Roy replied. Riza raised her eyebrow and Havoc seemed to be taken aback. "It's nice to know you've finally found yourself a girl." Havoc narrowed his eyes and closed his fists.

"I don't _have_ a girlfriend yet." He had talked to the red haired girl and she agreed to go on a date with him, but it hadn't happened yet. Roy sighed and pulled a piece of paper from a large stack.

"I hope you enjoyed the dance last night." Riza stood up and stared at Roy, anger was slowly starting to rise through her. She chose not to say anything, though, since Havoc seemed to have the floor. Havoc appeared to be growing angry as well. Everyone else in the room could feel the tension that the three were giving off, so they silently watched, unable to work on the paperwork.

"Are you kidding me? Where were you! Riza was looking all over the damn place for you!" Roy's eyes never left his work. He merely huffed and continued writing, disbelieving Havoc's statement.

"No she wasn't, she was with you." Riza let out a low growl and clenched her fists, slowly the annoyance was growing within her.

"Yeah, we were searching for you!"

"You were dancing together."

"With reason!"

"Yeah, I know the reason." Roy slowly stood up and looked at Havoc, not seeing how steamed Riza was getting. "You and Riza were dancing because you like each other. I've given it thought, and I'm fine with it." Ed looked over at Riza and slowly leaned toward Breda.

"Is it just me, or does Riza look like she's about to explode?" He asked in a very quiet voice. Breda merely nodded and silently gulped. Riza let out a frustrated shout and stepped forward.

"What the hell are you talking about, idiot!" Riza exclaimed. Roy's jaw dropped slightly and Havoc merely shifted his eyes to the side. He closed his eyes and slowly sat down, he wasn't about to interfere. Roy frowned and closed his hands as he calmly turned toward her.

"Lieutenant, I'm going to have to ask that you calm down."

"No!" At that point, she didn't care if he was ordering her, she was too frustrated to bother. "All this time, waiting by your side and waiting to tell you how I felt about you…you never caught on. I keep wondering what it was going to take. Well…last night, Havoc and I thought of another way to tell you how I felt. We didn't think you'd go onto the radio, but that's fine. If you can sing about something like that, then why don't I give it a shot?"

"You sing, Riza?" Riza took a deep breath and smirked as she looked over to Havoc. He had a small radio on his desk and inside of it was a cassette that had karaoke on it. Roy raised his eyebrow as Havoc started the music, he looked over as Riza slowly walked over to him. She was gazing directly into his eyes.

"We've always been the best of friends, no secrets and no demands." The other subordinates stared at Riza in shock, she had a beautiful voice. Roy was shocked as well, he didn't think that Riza would ever sing to him. "But suddenly out of the blue, I see a different light around you. One thing I haven't told you, I just want to hold you and never let go. I just want to know…"

"Riza…" Riza placed her hands onto his chest and pushed him against a wall, staring into his eyes with her soft but stern gaze. Roy was too clueless, and he had to know exactly how she felt about him. She had been so afraid when he nearly died after Pride, she thought he would die and she would never tell him her feelings.

"How do I get there from here? How do I make you see? How do I tell you what my heart's been telling me?" She took his arms and placed them around her waist. He continued to stare at her with a shocked expression. "Lost in your loving arms, that's where I want to be. You know I love you, how do I get there?"

"What's up with Riza?" Ed asked while pointing toward her. Havoc narrowed his eyes and stared at Ed, causing him to shut up.

"You probably think I've lost my mind, taking this chance, crossing that line." Tears were starting to come to her eyes while singing the song. She had practiced it so much that she thought the emotion wouldn't bother her, but she was wrong. Yet, it was her emotion that made the song sound even better. "But I promise to be truer than true." She wrapped her arms around him and leaned closer, gazing into his strong and dark eyes."Dreaming every night with these arms around you. I can't wait any longer, this feeling's getting stronger. Help me find a way."

"Riza, I…"

"I know the shortest distance between two points is a straight line. But I'll climb any mountain that you want me to climb. The perfect combination is your heart and mine…Darling, won't you give me a sign? How do I get there from here?" Roy remained silent and only listened as her soft voice touched his ears like honey.

Soon, she finished her song and all that could be heard in the room was the heavy breathing that Riza had. Nobody dared to disturb the sacred silence. Everyone was shocked at the beauty in Riza's voice. Roy was merely staring at her with his lips slightly parted apart. Riza sighed and slowly released him. She turned around and slowly walked toward her desk, thinking Roy would say nothing. She felt like she had just opened up her heart to him. Havoc was the first to break the silence as he slowly stood up and stepped toward Roy.

"We were just trying to make you jealous and urge you into telling Riza your feelings for her," Havoc said while folding his arms across his chest. Roy raised his eyebrow and looked over at Havoc with interest. "We expected you to come up to us and ask what was going on, but apparently that wasn't the way it happened. You saw us, then you left and jumped to your own conclusion. We're sorry all of this happened."

"It was my idea too," Riza said while closing her eyes and letting a single tear fall. "After this, I just…I need to think. I'll be at the shooting range." She started walking toward the door but stopped when she felt a firm hand grab her arm. She turned around and saw Roy looking at her with a look of love and confusion. He also appeared to be thinking of anything he could say in this situation.

"Riza…all this time you…" He staggered with his words and slowly closed his eyes. "I'm at a loss for words, actually." Riza smirked and tilted her head slightly.

"The great Roy Mustang is at a loss for words? This is new indeed." Havoc chuckled lightly and glanced at Roy.

"How about these words; I love you," Havoc suggested as he lowered his arms. Roy raised his eyebrow and looked over at his friend.

"Well I don't know, Havoc. I'm interested in girls, so that may be an unrequited love on your part," Roy replied while smirking. Havoc's jaw dropped and he slowly closed it, narrowing his eyes.

"I wasn't talking about myself! I meant for her!" Roy made a humming sound and looked to Riza as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Well…it seems to me that you're going to have to look elsewhere, Havoc. Unless I'm mistaken, she loves me." Havoc groaned and rolled his eyes as he sat down. Riza blushed and playfully slapped Roy's arms.

"It took you long enough to figure that one out, Roy," Riza replied as he brushed her hair back.

"Well I never thought much…maybe I've always been too quick to jump to conclusions. However, I can tell you this…I love you Riza. I have always loved you and I always will."

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that." Roy smiled softly and brought his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and moaned contently, the emotion put in by the kiss was powerful. She could feel her entire body growing warm and relaxed. Finally, she was more to him than just his subordinate, she was to him what she always wanted to be. His lover, and perhaps one day she would become his wife, but that was another time. After some time, they broke apart and gazed into each others eyes, ignoring the groan they heard from Ed.

"Do you think you two could get a room?" Ed asked while tapping his desk. Roy did not tear his gaze from Riza's eyes, for they were too beautiful for him to leave.

"Think you can grow another foot, Fullmetal?" Roy smirked and Ed's mouth fell.

"Did he just call me short again?" Havoc snickered and slowly shook his head, smiling at his friends. He leaned back and sighed contently.

"Leave it be, Midget," Havoc said in a quiet voice. He placed his hands behind his head and smirked as Ed glanced over at him. "Can't you tell they're having a moment, here?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, it feels so good to rewrite this. It looks so different and so better than the original was!


End file.
